


The Fight Goes On

by serenityabrin



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fil survives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: This is the second time that Kit has saved Fil.
Relationships: CC-3714 | Fil/Monnk/Kit Fisto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	The Fight Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadiavandyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/gifts).



"Commander Monnk? Do … copy? … you copy?"

General Kit Fisto's voice was cutting in and out, but Monnk could still recognize it. "Copy, General. We await you at the rendezvous point."

". . . med team ready. Fil is . . ."

"Say again. You're breaking up."

Static hissed loudly, and then the line went dead completely. Monnk wasted no time. He commanded a med team down to the cargo hold and scrambled a wing of fighters just in case the General was coming in with unfriendlies on his tail.

The General's ship was trailing smoke when it erupted from hyperspace. It was clear he was fighting to keep it steady. The ship banked wildly as the General aimed for the cruiser. Monnk was glad to see her speed decreasing at least. He made sure all non-essential personnel were evacuated from the hold, and that the fire team was ready to jump into action as soon as the General set the ship down.

It was a bumpy landing. The ship slid the last few meters before coming to a full stop, throwing up sparks as it scraped the floor.

The fire team was already spraying foam onto the ship when the rear door opened to reveal General Fisto. He was cradling Commander Fil's limp form in his arms, and Monnk's heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

"It's clear," the fire captain said, and Monnk gestured for the med team to approach the smoking ship. He was close behind.

"What happened, sir?" Monnk asked as he watched the General gently set Fil onto the stretcher.

Kit's expression was grim. "Grievous."

"Again?" Monnk felt a moment of déjà vu. This was exactly how he'd met Fil a year ago. General Fisto had called for a pickup after encountering Grievous in his own lair. He had managed to save Fil, the two of them crammed into his tiny ship. Fil had suffered severe injuries. It was only the Jedi's healing ability that had stabilized him long enough to not only live, but eventually fully recover.

Monnk hoped there would be a similar outcome here. They watched as the med team bustled around Fil for a minute before rushing him off to the medbay. Kit shifted on his feet, as if to follow after Fil.

He shook his head, and turned to Monnk. "I must inform the Council."

"Of course," Monnk said. Kit hesitated, and Monnk guessed his thoughts. "I will stay with Fil until you're free."

Kit looked relieved. He reached out to gently squeeze Monnk's shoulder. "I hope it will not be long."

He turned on his heel and strode towards the comm room. Monnk only waited to see him disappear behind a door before taking off after Fil and the med team.

*****

It was quiet in the medbay when Kit finally had an opportunity to see how Fil was doing. True to his word, Monnk was sitting beside the bacta tank Fil was currently floating in. Kit came up behind him, putting his hands on Monnk's shoulders.

"How is he?"

"Docs say he'll live. He was damn lucky."

Kit thought about the fight he'd just survived. Miracle might be a better word. He let out a slow breath, seeking calm. The flight to safety had been harrowing, and Kit really thought that Fil might die before he got them home.

It was a thousand times worse than the first time they'd escaped Grievous. That time, Fil had been unconscious for the trip. Kit had only just met him. He would have felt sadness at his loss—the same sadness he felt at any Clone's passing.

This time was different. This time Kit knew Fil. He knew what an amazing young man he was. He had brightened Kit's life considerably. Losing either Fil or Monnk would bring a shadow to Kit's heart that he would have to bear the rest of his life. He wasn't ready for that.

Monnk reached up to squeeze one of Kit's hands. "You should let the docs look you over."

"Doctor Green patched me up while I was debriefing." Kit's eyes wandered over Fil's body, looking at the patching up they'd done on him. "Besides, Fil took the worst of it."

Kit was bruised and battered. He would be feeling his wounds for a week, he was sure. It was nothing compared to Fil's injuries. Fil had stood so bravely before Grievous' forces. If not for him, their ship would not have been there to make their escape.

"He'll survive," Monnk said softly. They both looked at Fil, serenely floating, unaware of his audience. Kit reached out with his feelings, and felt a blissful fogginess on Fil's end. Good. Let him be unaware for as long as possible so his body had a chance to mend.

After a time, Monnk craned his neck back to look at Kit. "You should get some rest. I can stay here tonight."

Kit thought about his room and how empty it would feel without Monnk and Fil beside him. "I wouldn't be able to sleep."

He could see Monnk's concern, and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I will meditate though. That is definitely in order."

As he hoped, Monnk looked relieved at his conciliatory suggestion. Kit squeezed Monnk's shoulders and then let go. He found a place near the wall where he would be out of the way.

His view of Monnk and Fil was obscured, but only with his eyes. With the Force, he saw them both clearly. They were both safe, their presence in the Force strong and steady.

Kit took a moment to bask in that—to really feel that they were both okay—before he centered himself and sank into meditation.

*****

Fil opened his eyes slowly. The lights were muted but still too bright. It took him a few seconds to bring Kit and Monnk's faces into focus. They were both leaning over him, looking concerned. Fil smiled.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"I agree." Monnk's tone was flat, and Fil internally sighed. Monnk was always so serious, but this was another level. Even after a week in the bacta tank, it was apparently too soon for Monnk to make light of this.

"How are you feeling?" Kit asked.

"Glad to be out of that tank."

Kit laughed. "I bet. No doubt ready to get back into action."

"You bet."

"That will wait until the doctors clear you," Monnk said. They both knew that would be at least another week.

"What are the chances that I can finish recuperating in my quarters?" Fil asked, turning to Kit. By "my quarters" he meant Kit's room.

"That depends how good a patient you are," Kit said. His expression was amused, suggesting he knew exactly what Fil meant.

"I'm on my best behavior."

Kit laughed. "We'll see."

Before Fil could respond, another officer approached. "General?"

Kit gently touched Fil's arm and said, "I'll be right back," before following the officer out of the room.

"You scared him, I think," Monnk said.

Fil looked at him in surprise. Monnk offered a strained smile. "I know you hate being cooped up here, but I know I feel better knowing the doctors are looking after you. I think I can safely say the General feels similarly reassured."

Fil sighed, for real this time. "Okay. I still think I'd recover better in my room."

Monnk looked skeptical. "If I thought you actually would recuperate and not use the opportunity to get back out there sooner, I wouldn't argue."

"I will be on my best behavior," Fil repeated, more seriously this time.

"Good." Monnk's hard expression softened. "I'll bring some paperwork for you so you don't feel useless."

Fil wrinkled his nose. "You know paperwork bores me. Are you trying to put me to sleep?"

"Yes." As ever, Monnk was honest and forthright. Fil couldn't help smiling at his blunt answer.

Leaning over, Monnk pressed a gentle kiss to Fil's temple. "Get better, Fil. We've both missed your presence."

Fil caught Monnk's hand before he could withdraw completely. "If I can't be out there, you'll watch the General's back?"

"Of course." Monnk squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Fil kissed Monnk's hand and then released him.

"I have to get back to work, but the General will be back soon," Monnk said. "Why don't you rest until then?"

Fil didn't want to sleep. He wanted to go with Monnk. He wanted to be in the thick of the action.

But he was tired. His shoulder still ached where he'd been shot. Wanting wasn't enough to make him fit and ready, and he would need to be that if he was going to keep the General and his brothers safe.

He nodded.

Despite his words, Monnk did not immediately rush off. Instead, he gently stroked Fil's hair in a surprisingly soothing gesture. It made Fil drowsy. At some point, he felt the soft touch of a tentacle against his cheek when Kit leaned down to kiss him, but Fil was drifting by then.

"Sleep."

That was an easy command to follow. With Kit and Monnk beside him, Fil slipped back under feeling safe and loved.


End file.
